Crimes for a Cause
by WildHorseFantasy
Summary: Very Slightly AU as it was written before Bad Judgement and Vital Signs. Peter finds himself caught between June and Elizabeth when they want Neal to help out at a party. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**No copyright infringement intended. I don't own White Collar, or profit off of it, I'm just a fan sharing the fun. Reviewers welcome but please be gentle! I'm new to this! Thanks to all the other wonderful fanfic writers here for inspiring me.  
**

Elizabeth thought there was something familiar about the woman. She didn't think they'd met, it was more the name and the place. Had she heard about it somewhere?

"Now we're expecting how many people for the charity benefit?" she asked, sitting at the woman's table. "I did look the place over but they are busy with other events so it's hard to get a good look."

"A lot I hope!" her contact with the charity committee laughed.

A door slammed. Someone breezed through. She'd barely registered the presence before it appeared back in the door. "Elizabeth? What are you doing here?"

Startled she looked up into the bright blue eyes of Neal Caffery. He looked bemused.

"I'm working an event..."

"So you two know each other?"

"Elizabeth is Peter's wife."

"Oh. And you're THE June right? My husband was in shock when he told me how Neal went from cockroach hotel to mansion in hours."

They all laughed. Neal smirked.

"Aren't you supposed to be with him?"

Neal jerked. "Oh right, just came back to get something I forgot....see you." He dashed up to his room with a jaunty wave.

Elizabeth shook her head smiling. June too, looked after the young man with a glint in her eye.

"Getting back to business here, what do you have in mind for entertainment besides the charity auction?"

"Oh, a band, maybe some magic tricks-this is a children's charity after all..." June looked at Elizabeth with a serious look. "As a matter of fact, I know someone who might do them and he's brilliant at it. But there is this little detail of distance. It's out of his radius."

Elizabeth blinked. It took a moment to register. Her eyes narrowed pondering. "We might give Peter a heart attack even suggesting it..." nonetheless a smile was forming. "But what a great opportunity. I'd get to see Peter while I was working, he'd have to come to keep an eye on him...Have you talked to Neal about it?"

"Not yet. But if I know him at all, he'll agree. Can't pass up a party unless there are clowns involved."

"Let's do it together. I think I know how to do this. And aside from the party he'll do it just to drive Peter nuts...in a good way of course."

Peter came home after a tiring, dull day at the office. Satchmo wagged his tail and welcomed him at the door. Dinner smelled wonderful and he was glad he was on time for a change. That was one good thing about dull days. The bad thing was-and he'd never admit it to Caffery-he agreed with him that staring at paperwork sorting out insurance scams and the like was tedious and boring.

El came out, bringing dinner. Peter moved to help her.

"Wow. You're on time. How was your day?"

The casual talk about their separate jobs brought up Elizabeth's new charity event.

"It's for a children's charity. They'll be entertainment. I'd really love it if you could come?"

"What body part would I have to sell to even get in the door?"

"None. You'd come as a guest."

Peter fidgeted. These events weren't really his gig. "I don't know El, I may have to work."

"How often do we get to be together when we're working? I saw you work once, when I planned that event with the models. How about you agree to go if no earth shattering case lead interferes?"

The phone rang then, to Peter's relief.

The next morning he was half out the door when El said "I'm taking no answer as a yes, Peter. After all, it's for charity."

"What exactly am I supposed to be contributing to this charity if I don't..." his phone rang, interrupting and Elizabeth vanished back inside. The issue was driven from his mind.

Neal was leaning on the stone railing, casually sipping coffee in increasingly chilly morning air. Peter admired the view of the city. Annoyed as he'd been when his consultant had managed to turn a coal size allowance into a diamond allowance view, he was glad he had. He got to enjoy it too.

"June asked me to do her a favor." Neal offered him some coffee.

"What kind of favor?" Peter took it doubtfully. He could sense the catch. And Neal's and June's expensive taste in coffee was something a man with his salary shouldn't get hooked on.

"She wants me to do magic tricks for a charity at a club. She's a member."

"Uh uh." Peter cringed a bit. "You? Magic tricks? NO."

"Oh come on Peter, she's been good to me."

"I know. I also know every time you do a magic trick a disappearing wallet is involved. I'm not encouraging it."

"Peter! I wouldn't do that to June!"

Peter paused at this. He had to allow that Caffery probably wouldn't plan to, but his own personal convict was rather impulsive.

"Let's get to work." Half out the door-with Neal proclaiming the virtue of helping charity-June met them.

"Oh, Agent Burke. So nice to meet you. Are you coming to the event? It's only just outside that two miles and I know he'd be a big draw. He's entertained us plenty of time with his magic tricks. The kid's will love him."

Burke blinked at her. "Kids?"

"Oh there will be some there to represent the charity. And kids of the patrons and all. And your wife said she'd love for you to attend."

Peter's stomach sank. It made sense really. June's granddaughter, the whole needing a kidney thing. Of course she'd be into charities that helped sick kids. He refrained from looking at Neal, who had gone silent. Too silent.

"Ah, that event. Well if work doesn't interfere..."

"Oh that's all we could ask for. Do try, it'll be fun."

They walked out to the car. Peter casting glances at his partner, who sat looking innocently out the window.

"You...you..."

"What? They asked me. I didn't know anything about it."

"THEY asked you? Not just June?"

"Well, Elizabeth didn't want me to tell you yet."

Peter shook his head. Short of a terrorist or hostage situation that wasn't likely to involve the white collar division, there was no way he was going to escape the event. He could've put Neal off perhaps, but June, his landlady was tricky. Add Elizabeth and it was impossible.

To Be Continued:


	2. Chapter 2:

** Again, White Collar isn't mine, I'm just letting my imagination go. No copyright infringement intended, no profit made.**

There really was no way out of it. The dull string of cases continued, giving him no good grounds for avoiding the charity event. He'd never liked lying to his wife, even fudging would probably get him caught. He was sure Neal wouldn't lie if she asked him, not when the truth was so convenient to his plans.

So dressed in his best suit he took him to the club. He fidgeted uncomfortably when Elizabeth zoomed up. "Relax. You're not looking for criminals now."

"Of course not. I know right where he is, I'm just not sure what he'll do...Oh no." He'd barely taken his eyes off Caffrey from a second and he'd vanished.

"Peter. I trust him with this. June trusts him. You can too. Relax. Let him work."

"I do trust his motives on this. It's his methods that worry me!"

The crowd swirled around him. High class, higher than him. Caffrey moved through it as if he were born there. He flirted and maneuvered talking up the charity with ease. Peter felt as out of place as a mud covered cowboy in an opera house. He managed to grab hors duavers as he tried to keep an eye on his charge, but the only time he really got to stick close was the meal itself. It was hard to talk to anyone while watching Neal, and admitting he was the event planner's husband earned him odd looks. Probably wondering how a comparatively plain guy like him landed a woman like Elizabeth. Once he admitted he was there to keep an eye on the magician, just to see how they'd take it. There reaction stunned him.

"Ooh, that daring young man that leaped out of a fourth story window to escape?"

"Clever fellow that. Amazed he didn't make it somewhere without extradition. Saved you a lot of grief coming back in on his own when he was cleared."

That nettled a bit. It implied they'd not have caught him otherwise. Before he could comment someone said "I can't wait to see his tricks."

"And the painting. There is one in the auction isn't there? I'm sure I saw it. That would be a novelty, not a picasso of course but a painting by an art forger."

"Painting? What painting?' Peter demanded.

But right then he saw Neal performing the magic and had to move. Watching him was fun, he had to admit. The traditional tricks of pulling things out of the kid's ear, making stuff disappear and other standard stuff. Nonetheless as close as he watched he never caught the slight of hand. He was sure Neal wouldn't make off with the kid's candy, he just wished he was sure the surrounding people still had their wallets. The kids laughed and clapped.

"See? I told you he was the best!" Samantha piped up.

Peter smiled. In spite of his discomfort he was glad to see the June's young granddaughter doing so well. He hadn't seen her since he told June that they'd gotten her back on the transplant list after the scandal at the Howser clinic.

The loudspeakers called for the auction warning and people sat down. Peter frowned at the crowd. Neal had vanished again.

"I wish he wouldn't do that." He growled. He scanned and was surprised to see the mischievous felon on stage. He started when Elizabeth touched his arm. She stood next to him and watched.

"First off, we'd like to offer to return some items we unearthed in lost and found. All money goes to the charity. We hope you'll consider a donation in return." June announced. "It's not required, but any amount will be accepted and appreciated."

Peter didn't need a doctor to tell him his blood pressure was sky rocketing. His stomach knotted. Right in front of him, Neal started pulling out wallets, reading names off driver's licenses. People were offering contributions to the charity to get back their own wallets! The crowd laughed. Peter gaped. Neal had audaciously pocketed those wallets right in front of him!

After everyone (he hoped) had their wallet back, the auction started in earnest. Jewelry, artwork, antiques, collectibles all rolled off at high prices. Neal popped up behind him. Peter turned and glared.

"What? It's for charity. Everyone got their stuff back."

Elizabeth stifled a chuckle.

"Anywhere else you'd be arrested for burglary maybe even extortion!"

"Relax, honey. But Neal's our only invited former thief so if you see anyone else picking pockets, feel free to arrest them."

Peter groaned inwardly. Former thief indeed!

"We're doing good." Neal pointed out, nodding at the bidders high offerings.

They were standing in a doorway, out of view of the auctioneer. Good thing, who knows what they'd have accidentally bid on otherwise. Peter barely caught half of what the auctioneer said. But he did catch one imitation Hausenberg, by Neal Caffery, art forger-ahem-alleged art forger.

Peter's jaw dropped. Neal whistled softly and smirked. Peter turned and glared.

Neal held his hands up. "Hey, it's imitation. It's only a forgery if you don't sign it and try to pass it off as original.

Peter stared at him, eyes wide in horror.

"It's very good too." Elizabeth noted.

Peter turned the look on her.

The bidding rolled up. Hundreds. A thousand? For a Neal Caffrey imitation?

Neal was grinning ear to ear by now.

"I don't believe it. I thought you had to be dead before your art went up like that!" Peter huffed.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. A real Hausenberg is worth millions." Elizabeth said. "New generation artists, well depends on the art and the place. This is a charity event." She smiled at Neal. "Not that you aren't worth it."

He smiled a bit sheepishly at Peter. "We were counting on the escape to help. You know, leaping out of windows, escapes, picture splashed in the papers is all very glamourous. Infamy sells." He grinned.

"El, not to downplay your event an all, but there are things he does you really shouldn't encourage."

"I'm encouraging him to put his skills to a good use for the good of many. And don't tell me you've never done the same."

Peter winced. The event ended after making big bucks for the charity. People gradually headed for the exits. June showed up. "Thank you all so much. We did great. Thank you Peter for coming and letting Neal come."

Peter managed to force out a reluctant, not entirely truthful "your welcome." Then he added "And I'm really glad to see Samantha looking so well."

"The new kidney has opened up a whole new world for her. And me too. I find myself inspired to find and help legitimate charities for kids like my Samantha." She smiled. "Not everyone has friends as good as you and Neal to help sort them out." She turned away "Come on Samantha. See you at home Neal." She smiled and waved.

"Bye!" The little girl waved happily.

The clubhouse was nearly empty. Elizabeth and her helpers had the clean up well in hand.

Peter made a decision. "Come on, I'm taking you home." He started out with Neal, who was snatching up a few left over snacks en route.

He reached for his keys and on impulse his wallet. He stopped cold. Searched again, eyes narrowing and spun to face Neal.

Caffery had a mouth full of something, which he choked down in a hurry at the look. He took a step back.

"My wallet's missing."

"Oh..."

Peter glanced around wildly for his wife. Out of sight, out of earshot. Neal was looking around, no doubt realizing the same. Peter took a step toward him.

"Neal!"

"Hey! It's for charity!" He backpedaled. Then reached into his pocket and tossed it to him. "I didn't want to do it onstage, I know you couldn't touch those kind of donations... so I just kind of...."

Peter glared ice cold daggers at him as he searched his wallet and found cash missing.

Neal shrank back further. "Elizabeth knows...approved the amount an all...just a joke." That did it. Glancing around, for fear El would catch him, Peter grabbed him and shoved him against the wall.

"Peter...oh c'mon." Neal looked simultaneously pleading, annoyed and hurt.

Peter ignored the look and frisked him. To his relief he found nothing on his ne'r do well partner that shouldn't be there. He stepped back and frowned.

Neal frowned back.

"Let's go." They drove back in silence. Neal stared stonily out the window.

"Now look, that was for your own good."

Neal twisted around and gaped at him in shock.

"Suppose something really is reported missing? You may've been the life of the party tonight but you'd still be the first accused. And the powers- that-be would not take it as a joke. They'd toss you back in lockup in a minute. Now that I can say I checked, we're both covered."

Neal frowned, considering. "That's not the only reason. You were mad."

"Fine. I was annoyed. I'd never have agreed to the whole pickpocket routine. But it is true and you know it."

"Hmm." Neal frowned thoughtfully. He slid down in the seat a bit and the frown transformed into a grin. "We need to do that more often. You need to learn to have fun at those things."

"Never."

Neal smirked as he slid out the door at June's house. Peter knew he was going to try and do it again. If he didn't, he wouldn't be Neal Caffery.


End file.
